


Take the Pain Away

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack shows up just when the Doctor needs him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did I damn sure wouldn’t be writing about them. Please don’t sue me.  
> Fic dump written May 2008

The Doctor stood quietly, staring at the TARDIS console. He had given up trying to comfort her. She always seemed to tell him what he wanted to hear, instead of what he needed to hear. He had been around so much death and pain in his long years that he wasn’t sure he could take any more. The number of lives saved along the way would never compensate for the ones lost.  
He walked somberly toward the doors of the TARDIS and opened them. The universe seemed to stand still as he stared at the compelling vista in front of him. He knew he couldn’t give it up. It was all he knew. He was just so tired of holding all the guilt in and there was no one left that truly understood what he was going through. Sure, he had the TARDIS but she was ship, not a person. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he shut the doors, walking back toward the TARDIS console. He sat down and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as all the horrible things his name was associated with ran through his mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice rang through the TARDIS.

“Great,” The Doctor said. “Now I’m hearing things.”

“Open your eyes, Doctor.”

He slowly leaned his head forward, his eyes growing wide.

“Jack?” 

“I’ll ask again. A penny for your thoughts?”

“How, what, where? I am...well I don’t even know where I am. What are you doing here, and more importantly how did you get here? This is impossible…”

Jack pointed at his wrist with a devious smile on his face.

“That’s just for time travel and I fixed that so you couldn’t use it anymore. So, again I ask you: how, what, where?”

“I had some tweaking done to it. Turns out sonic technology isn’t as advanced as you lead everyone to believe.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Don’t forget how many times the screwdriver saved you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not maligning your true love. I just found someone to lock on to the heart of the TARDIS. Then I could find you whenever I wanted. It sure beats carrying around a hand in a jar.”

Despite his annoyance, the Doctor couldn’t keep from smiling at the sound of Jack’s laughter. It had been too long since he’d last heard it.

“How could you possibly find anyone that could do that, let alone someone that knows anything about the TARDIS?”

“I’ve learned that it’s relatively easy to find what you want when you’ve been alive as long as I have. You should know that better than anyone, Doctor.” 

The Doctor tried to hide the discontent on his face. He felt a knot start to rise in his throat causing him to immediately turn away from his friend. Jack was right, it was easy to find what you want but unfortunately for the Doctor it always seemed to be death. He walked back to where Jack had found him. He lay on his back, stretching out his legs, and crossing his arms neatly on his chest. He glanced over at Jack, who was still standing there, confusion on his face. The Doctor quickly looked away, returning his eyes to the ceiling.  
He could hear Jack walking toward him, his steps echoing in the Doctor’s head. They almost sounded like he was moving in slow motion. The Doctor turned and looked at Jack who was staring back at him the concern still apparent on his face.

“I don’t suppose you want to talk about it?” Jack asked, in a tone that said he already knew the answer.

The Doctor jumped up. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we take a trip? How about Giza? We can watch the Egyptians build The Great Sphinx. Oh, or I know, France 1800’ish and meet Napoleon. What do you say?”

“Why do you always do that?” 

“Do what?” The Doctor shot back, knowing very well what Jack was referring to.

“You spend all your time worrying about everyone else and saving the universe. Then, when it comes to your own problems, you always try to cover them up by enticing someone into taking a trip with you. That way you don’t have to talk or think about it.”

“You wouldn’t understand. No one does,” The Doctor mumbled.

“Try me,” Jack responded softly.

The Doctor looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Just once try letting someone in. You keep everything so tucked away.”

The Doctor sighed. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. I’d rather be somewhere in another time fighting Cybermen with my not so advanced sonic screwdriver.” 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“I can do anything with it. Here, just tell me what to do and I guarantee…”

“You’re changing the subject,” Jack pointed out.

“Do you want to die, Jack?”

“Why ask now?”

“So many people have died because of me, you included. I wish that I could…” His voice trailed off. “I can’t do this, Jack. I’m sorry. It’s not who I am.”

“I know who you are. You are magnificent, you are elegant, you are brilliant, and most importantly of all you are the most compassionate and caring person I have ever met. Trust me on that one. I’ve met a lot of people in my life time.” 

The Doctor forced a grin. “I do my best to help all species alike. I don’t do emotions.”

“Sometimes you have to help yourself too or you’re going to go insane. Then I’m going to have to start calling you Doctor Master.” Jack laughed.

“Well at least we won’t have to hear anyone else ask: ‘Doctor who?’”

The Doctor watched as Jack walked closer to him, placing his hand lightly on his cheek.   
He stared deeply into Jack’s eyes, seeing all the years that had passed him by. The Doctor could see the pain no matter how hard Jack tried to hide it. The Doctor found solace in that. At that moment he felt a connection to Jack that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

“You want me to let you in, Jack?”

He placed each hand on one side of Jack’s face and closed his eyes. He concentrated on all the things running through his mind. He didn’t hold anything back.

“Just close your eyes and concentrate,” he started. “Let the emotions take control of you,” The Doctor whispered.

Images of blood, screams of pain, torture, and madness flooded the Doctor’s mind. His eyes shot open as Jack pulled back, watching as a tear ran down his face. They both stood there in silence, their eyes locked tightly together.

“I’m so sorry you have had to endure all this on your own,” Jack finally said.  
The Doctor just nodded.

“I know I could never begin to understand how you feel, but I’ve seen a lot in my time too, Doctor. I’ve done things I wish hadn’t, but you know what?” The Doctor raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest. “I wouldn’t be who I am or where I am today if I hadn’t done all of them”. 

The Doctor gave Jack a trifling smile. He sat down in front of the doors to the TARDIS and looked up at Jack.

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m always glad to be with you, Doctor,” Jack replied, sitting down next to him.

The Doctor laughed, thinking about all the times he had to tell Jack to stop with flirting with anyone that crossed his path. 

“You’re happy with anyone, especially if you can take them back to your place.”

Jack smiled that devious grin again, sending chills up the Doctor’s back. “I’m serious. I could have had this set to take me anywhere, but instead I had it set to find you. Why else would I do that?”

The Doctor watched as Jack’s face grew calm and his eyes soft. Jack leaned in closer and closer to him. He was so close that the Doctor could feel the hot breath against his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt Jack press his mouth firmly to his, offering no resistance. He let Jack run his tongue through his teeth, exploring the depths of his mouth. The Doctor knew this was more than just a connection. This was what he had been yearning for all these years. Jack was exactly what he needed.

The Doctor let out a small groan as Jack leaned into him, forcefully pushing him to the ground, their tongues still intertwined. Jack broke the kiss and anxiously pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it across the TARDIS. The Doctor gazed at Jack’s perfect body. His eyes traced Jack’s chest, indentions in all the right places. Jack leaned back into him, his mouth going for the Doctor’s neck. He nipped lightly at it, causing the Doctor to whimper. He flicked his tongue at his neck, tracing it down to his shirt collar.

“You’re not going to like this,” Jack laughed.

“I don’t see how that would be possible.”

“Okay, just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jack said as he ripped the Doctor’s brown jacket off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

“Oi, that is my favorite suit!” The Doctor exclaimed. “I’ve had that suit for centuries and somehow you manage to rip the buttons off!”

The Doctor eyed Jack’s body.

“Well, with a body like that, you could stop a freight train.”

The Doctor groaned as Jack grabbed his white shirt, trying to tear it off of him. He let out a gasp for breath. He watched as Jack started laughing uncontrollably.

“Blimey, you almost choked me!” 

“I’m sorry it’s just…never mind,” Jack replied as he went for the Doctor’s tie.

The Doctor grabbed Jack by his shoulders, kissing him passionately.   
The Doctor broke the kiss, noticing that Jack was having a difficult time kissing and unbuttoning his collar at the same time. As he started to take the tie off, the Doctor flashed him an evil grin. The Doctor wanted Jack to leave the tie on him and he knew it. The Doctor growled as Jack traced his right nipple with his tongue, nipping at it with his teeth.

The Doctor dug his nails into Jack’s back from the pleasure he was giving him. The Doctor was already frantically using his feet to kick his Converse off as Jack pulled his trousers down his hips and past his feet. He looked up at the Doctor as he wrapped his hand firmly around the Doctor’s cock. He squeezed it tightly as he made his way towards the head. Without a second thought Jack engulfed the Doctor. The Doctor felt Jack make a vibrating noise against his hardness.

“Oi, that tickled,” the Doctor laughed.

“What, this?” he asked, returning his mouth back to the Doctor. 

The Doctor writhed underneath Jack as the vibrations became more intense.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” the Doctor asked through raspy breaths.

“Play time is over,” Jack said, raising his head, and grinning at the Doctor.

The Doctor beamed as Jack went back down on him, placing one hand on his shaft and sealing his lips tightly around the head. The Doctor quivered as Jack stroked and sucked him at the same time. He watched, eyes lidded, in pleasure as Jack ravished him. He threw his head back as Jack removed his hand from his shaft and sunk his mouth all the way to the base, gagging on his width. Jack moved back to the head, tracing the veins pulsing through it with his tongue. 

The Doctor couldn’t remember ever feeling pleasure like what he was receiving from Jack. He didn’t know why he fought his feelings for Jack for so long. Every single thing Jack did to him sent him into a rage of passion. Jack made him feel like a teenager again. 

“Jack, stop, I can’t take anymore.”

The Doctor wasn’t going to protest about Jack ignoring his request. They both knew he didn’t want Jack to stop. He growled as Jack took one hand and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. The Doctor gritted his teeth and almost rose completely off the ground as he spilled into Jack’s mouth. He had never felt anything like that in his life. Chills engulfed his body, his hearts pounding so hard he swore Jack could hear them. The Doctor grinned at Jack as he looked up at him, licking his lips.

“You, I, What…” The Doctor found it nearly impossible to speak.

The Doctor watched as Jack seductively moved back towards him, a grin spread across his face. The Doctor’s eyes widened as Jack slipped his tongue in his mouth. He could taste himself in Jack’s mouth and to the Doctor’s surprise he found it rather erotic. He felt his cock start to return to full attention, pushing against Jack.

“Well, looks like someone has a little freak in them.” Jack snickered.

“It surprised me too. Give me my trousers,” The Doctor said, trying to hide his smile as he sat up.

“WHAT?!” Jack exclaimed.

“All the pain is gone for now. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Jack stood up and looked down at the obvious bulge. “Well, my pain is getting worse by the second and if we don’t do something about it…”

The Doctor laughed. “I can be mean but I’m not that mean, Jack.”

He watched as Jack frantically pulled his trousers off after grabbing something out of his pocket. He had never seen anyone disrobe so fast, though this was Jack he was talking about.   
He stepped out of his trousers and kneeled next to where the Doctor was sitting. The Doctor grabbed Jack by the shoulders and flipped him over, pinning him to the floor of the TARDIS.

“My turn to give you want you want,” he growled, feeling Jack’s warm feet brush against his. He frowned in confusion. “When did you take your boots off?” he asked.

“Do you really care right now?” Jack retorted.

“Not at all.” He chuckled.

The Doctor smiled as Jack grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor sucked at Jack’s tongue, feeling himself growing harder by the second. He pulled away from the kiss as he noticed Jack running his hand over the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor shook his head when he grabbed what he was searching for.

“You had that in your pocket?” he asked.

“Never know when you might need it.” Jack chuckled.

The Doctor grabbed it and flipped the lid back, starting to coat his finger to prepare Jack.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked.

“I thought…”

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled and coated himself with an adequate amount. He grinned evilly at Jack as he stroked himself, moaning at the cold wet feeling against his skin. He dropped the bottle next to him and leaned into Jack for another zealous kiss. He pulled from the kiss, smiling as Jack moaned in disagreement.

“Don’t worry, Captain, it’s about to get a lot better.”

The Doctor started to pull Jack’s legs over his hips for easy access. 

“Lean in closer to me.” Jack gasped.

The Doctor immediately obliged. He felt his knees go weak as he watched Jack raise his hips in the air and wrap his legs around his neck. His eyes grew wide and he grinned from ear to ear.

“What are you waiting for, Doctor?” Jack asked, his voice raspy.

The Doctor took the head of his cock and pushed lightly at Jack’s hole. He wanted to be as gentle as he could. Both men groaned as Jack pushed against him, sinking the Doctor deep inside. The Doctor positioned himself, putting his hands on the floor for support, and started rocking into Jack. Jack’s warmth engulfed the Doctor. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on but this was for Jack.   
He had been there for The Doctor so many times. He wanted to show Jack what he meant to him.

The Doctor grabbed Jack’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, smiling. Jack moaned through gritted teeth as he stoked himself. The Doctor knew he was getting close as he felt Jack’s leg muscles clench tightly against his neck. He watched as Jack sunk his teeth through his lip, throwing his head back. A loud yell escaped Jack’s mouth as he came vigorously. The Doctor smiled at the gratification on Jack’s face. 

The Doctor felt his entire body quiver, chills running over his body, the room seeming to spin. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he spilled deep inside of Jack. He continued his thrusts as his breaths grew raspy and he rode out the waves of pleasure.   
He looked down at Jack and smiled as sweat poured off of his chest, landing on Jack’s. Jack grabbed him by his tie again and pulled him down. They kissed, tasting salt from their sweat, and then they both lay together.

“That’s different.” Jack chuckled.

“What?” The Doctor asked in confusion.

“Feeling two hearts beating rapidly against me.”

The Doctor laughed. “I’m sure you’ve felt weirder things than that.”

“Weird, but never two hearts.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything like this today.” Or any other day, the Doctor thought to himself.

“Uh, Doctor…what’s that noise?”

The Doctor rolled off of Jack and stood up, listening to the loud rumbling coming from the TARDIS.

“Jack, throw me my trousers.”

Jack stood up and grabbed the brown pinstriped trousers that were lying nearby and tossed them at the Doctor. He frantically pulled them on before getting to his feet.

“What’s wrong, girl? What happened?” He paused to listen to the TARDIS’ input and a huge grin spread across his face. “I forgot about those.”

“Forgot about what?” Jack wondered.

“There is a pair of handcuffs upstairs.”

“She reminded you about a pair of handcuffs for us to use?” Jack asked, surprised.

“When I’m happy, then she is happy, and I couldn’t be happier.” The Doctor grinned. “I have my best girl and best guy to spend all the time in the world with.”


End file.
